heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Creators
The Creators are the unseen Greater Scope Villains of the 2014 science fiction film, Transformers: Age of Extinction. They are the creators of all Transformers and they sent their own personal bounty hunter, Lockdown, to capture the Autobot leader Optimus Prime, whom they desire for some reason. It is clear that very few to none of their creations know of their existence. At the end of the movie, Optimus Prime blasts off to space and sent a message to the Creators: "Leave Planet Earth alone, cause I'm coming for you". A Creator known as Quintessa will appear in Transformers: The Last Knight as the main antagonist (opposite Megatron). Personality Appearance Original history Transformers: Age of Extinction The bounty hunter Lockdown reveals to Optimus Prime that all Transformers were not born, but they were built by a race of organic alien beings he refers to as the "Creators". Optimus is confused over this, since both Autobots and Decepticons always believed that they were created by the AllSpark cube having given life into them. Due to the destruction that Lockdown caused while nearly bringing the entire human race to extinction using the Seed, Optimus knew it was too dangerous for him to remain on Earth because he was the sole reason why the Creators sent Lockdown. After killing Lockdown and Harold Attinger, Optimus flew off into space to search for his Creators and force them to refrain from attacking Earth. Transformers: The Last Knight A Creator named Quintessa arrives to Earth and teams up with Megatron to revitalize Cybertron by destroying Unicron (which she believes to be the original form of Earth), Cybertron's ancient enemy, who is starting to reawaken as Cybertron nears. Quintessa sends Optimus (now Nemesis Prime) to retrieve Merlin's staff granted by the Knights, so that she and Megatron may use its energy to destroy Unicron and save their planet. Optimus is brought back to his senses by Bumblebee and the Autobots team up with the Knights to stop the evil pair. As Quintessa is charging her energies up to finish the job, Cade, Vivian, the Autobots and Knights infiltrate Cybertron's core and Optimus battles Megatron, kicking him out and sending him flying back to Earth. He attacks Quintessa and she prepares to destroy him for betraying her until Optimus tells her to say hello to his friend Bumblebee, who catches her by surprise and obliterates her Cybertronian body entirely, allowing Vivian to use the staff and stop the destruction. Quintessa regenerates in a human form or disguise, travels to the desert where a Unicron spike has emerged, and tells a group of workers not to touch Unicron's spike, as it would incur his wrath. Quintessa then says that she can tell them how to kill him. Civilization Engineering The Creators are proficient at engineering, as they created the planet of Cybertron and all of its inhabitants, who were not only capable of emotions, but were able to engineer their own war craft and personalities of their own. This means that the technology of the Creators is far beyond human and Cybertronian technology. It would also be logical to assume that they created all of this with the Allspark, further hinting of their great technology. They also engineered the Seed, a bomb that could turn anything into Transformium, the mineral that all Transformers are made of. Powers and Abilities It is unknown if the Creators possess any power or are just greatly technologically advanced. It is clear that their bounty hunter, Lockdown, fears them or is extremely loyal to them, but if Lockdown does fear them, it could be because they might possess supernatural powers, but this is unknown. Role in the Crossover Relationships Category:Transformers Category:Transformers: Age of Extinction Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Groups Category:Warriors Category:Royalty Category:Quaternary Characters Category:Live-action Characters